A Fateful Resurrection
by VanishingDragon126
Summary: After being defeated at the end of the grail war Gilgamesh is resurrected as a vampire of the Shuzen familiy.OP Gilgamesh(but really when is he not)I do not own rosario vampire or fate stay night
1. Chapter 1

He was ultimate, transcendent, divine, two thirds god and one third human and no one could match him. He was the world's oldest hero, the King of Heroes , the origin of all myths and model which heroes are based, so his story is copied within the myth's of all the countries of the world. And yet he was defeated by some third-rate magus with no prior battle experience with an annoying ability to create fake degraded versions of his treasures."Damn that faker" he muttered. And if that wasn't enough now here he is in some pitch black abyss, his body fading and the last of his energy slowly leaving his now weary corpse. How long has he been her in this god forsaken place. Years, months, days, he couldn't tell anymore.

After a while he couldn't help but reminisce on his past and the mistakes he made(though he would never admit he made any) that led him to where he is now. In his youth he was tasked to watch over and observe the humans, he was loved and praised by his subjects ,and never submitted to the gods even if he respected them. But as he grew so did his ego, arrogance, and pride. He started practicing absolutism, oppression, levies, and self-interest. Through revering the gods and loving humanity, he decided to remove the gods and loath humanity. In response the gods sent Enkidu (a man made of clay)to get rid of him. A small smile formed on his face as he remembered that particular battle, it was his first time he was forced to use the Gate of Babylon as a weapon to match is transforming opponent. After the fight he was exhausted and his opponent was down to a tenth of his clay after a while he started to laugh followed by his opponent, despite the humiliation of having to use his gate he really enjoyed his fight with the clay made man. He and Enkidu became close friends and went on adventures together to purge evil and protect the people of Uruk. When Enkidu asked him why he would care about those he tyrannizes he explained his way of protecting humanity by observing them and oppressing them in order to force them to adapt and evolve as a race through hardships, as he will not always be there to hold their hands. Afterwards Enkidu pledged his loyalty to him even though it was unnecessary.

Then that bitch Ishtar came along and tried to get him to marry her. He rejected her of course the whore had a reputation of being cruel, unfaithful, and a corrupter of men. Then she goes to her whipped father Anu and tells him to send the bull of heaven to off him. After the beast was defeated Ishtar demanded to the gods that he and Enkidu be killed and when they ordered Enkidu to die he could not deny them he slowly weakened and returned to clay.

After grieving for his friend he set out to find a way to become immortal so to not to meet the same fate as his long time companion, as a result he left Uruk in search of the sage Unapishtim. After years of searching and finally locating the sage he asked for a way to obtain immortality, the sage pointed him to herb of immortality .He loathed the thought of dying and abandoning his role of observing the future. After finally finding the herb and sealing it away in a bottle he fell asleep to rid himself of his fatigue only to wake up and see that a snake had eaten the herb which restored its youth by giving it the ability to shed its skin rather than giving it immortality. Then he laughed at the absurdity of it all, years wasted searching for something that would only extend his life after he wasted almost half of it searching for it. Seeing as his life and joy he obtained for the first time vanished he realized that such was human nature ,and immortality was unnecessary for his duty as an observer. Afterwards he returned to Uruk and governed it as the ruler of heroes bringing it to conclusion.

As he was wallowing in his memories he felt something pulling him, he looked behind and saw something that could only be described as a white hole pulling him in. He tried to struggle but it futile as he couldn't move away from it."No! I refuse to die again not when there is so much left for the world to offer me!" with the last of his strength he opened his gate and brought out his most powerful treasure(** Ea**)pointed it at the hole and with the last of his breath he yelled "**ENUMA ELISH!**" When the attack collided with the hole the abyss began to crack under the absurd amount of power being unleashed by the Anti-world weapon. The last thing he felt as the world around him began to fade was the sensation of being pulled, but he could do nothing as he had wasted the last of his strength and losing consciousness.

The first thing he could hear as he regained consciousness was a soft and rhythmic thumping sound, oddly enough it sounded like a heartbeat. When he tried to open his eyes he found that he couldn't, actually it felt as if he didn't have any eyes, as he tried to move his body, and to his ever growing frustration, he couldn't move his arms, legs, or mouth. 'Where the hell am I !?' he thought as he tried to move. He felt himself floating in something that felt like liquid, And for some reason he felt small as if he was shrunken down. Wait a minute heartbeat, lack of body parts, floating in liquid, and being small...'Hmmm, well this is unexpected, never in all my life have I ever imagined myself resurrecting , actually I never imagined myself being turned into a fetus' he thought. Don't get him wrong this is beyond humiliating, but it's better than fading from existence. And on the bright side maybe he could his childhood this time around, growing up as two-thirds god and being groomed to be king as a kid never left him with time to enjoy what others did at his age, not to mention others were too intimidated of him to befriend. He wondered what his soon to be family would be like, he hoped they weren't magi gods know he's had enough of them for one lifetime.

Now that he thought about it, ever since he regained consciousness he has been feeling something strange within him. As he looked deep inside himself he was surprised to see he still retained his divinity and he could still feel his Gate of Babylon but it was locked. What he saw next intrigued and unnerved him, there was some kind of energy clashing with his divinity, it felt raw and primal, it was colored reminiscent to blood and seemed to be fighting for dominance. This was bad, he didn't know what the energy was but if both it and his divinity kept at it, it could leave a negative effect on his new and developing body. 'I don't think I'll be able to expel whatever this energy is as it seems to be part of me now but it seems weaker than my divinity , my best bet is to try to fuse it with my own power'.

So as time went by Gilgamesh tried to mix both his energies and slowly but surely both energies seemed to have reach an equilibrium and fused together forming something new. It was gold in color and had a reddish-orange outline that reminded him of the sun, but what really surprised him was the sheer potency it possessed, which was slightly more ten times that of his original divinity, and how malleable and easy to control it was, not to mention that it seemed to be growing substantially by the day, and at the rate it was going he wasn't sure his small human(he presumed)body would be able to sustain the strain and might break. So in effort to prevent this he continually suppressed it using presence concealment a skill he obtained from legends that derived from him of heroes who doubled as masters of stealth. Yet although it was suppressed the energy was only growing stronger and faster than before and he couldn't stop it.

(4 Months later)

It's been 6 months into the pregnancy he estimated and his body hasn't broken yet, which was odd seeing as the amount of this power(which he hasn't named yet)was way more than an adult human body should be able to hold never mind an unborn child. He also noticed that he was growing fangs and that his bones and muscles were abnormally dense and compacted. He was starting to wonder if he was human at all, as he seemed more like a dead apostle but that didn't make sense as he could feel his own heart beat and that of his new mother, and it has never been documented that apostles were capable of having offspring's half-blood or not.

Another thing he discovered was that he could sense what was outside his mother's stomach. From what he could tell he was in a large castle of some kind ,and it was full of beings with the same kind of energy he had before it fused with his divinity, some had larger quantities of it than others , one of which was his mother and some man that he guessed was his new father. There was also another in the castle that his attention a women by the feel of it whose power seemed a few times more potent than the others , not to mention how dark it felt, and had tremendous amount of it too, it also felt like she was carrying a smaller growing power in her belly 'she's probably with child' he thought' he thought. He felt something of similar nature under the castle, but paid no mind to it as it felt weak and dead. As he waited patiently for his birth he continued to suppress his power with presence concealment as it kept growing not willing to risk his body breaking down without any knowledge of what he is and what his limits are.

(3 Months later, Shuzen Castle)

This was getting tedious . It has already been 7 months since he has been conscious and he was getting annoyed about how long it was taking for him to be born. Over the last 3 months his new and still unnamed energy source has grown to double what it was. he gave up trying to stop it from growing as it was futile, he still kept it suppresses but let it circulate throughout his body, so as to get his body used to it should it be deemed safe to use.

He felt the walls around him contracted and the sack he was in rip,' Finally! I thought I would never be born' he said inwardly. A brief check outside with his new(and very useful)sense ability told him that his mother was already in bed contracting, and a few of what he assumed to be servants helping her through it. He idly noted that the one he assumed to be his father was not in the castle so he must have went out. He also sensed another presence on the other side of the castle that had the same peculiar energy but with a different feel to it 'perhaps a different species of whatever these beings are' he mused.

He felt himself turning so he could exit head first, and was pushed. A minute or two later he felt a pair of hands grab his head and pull, 'ugh what dreadful experience this has been , I'm grateful I don't remember about my birth the first time around' he thought as he was born into the world...again. He felt someone slap his butt and sent a glare at the direction of the one who dared smack his behind. He couldn't fully open his eyes yet as they would need time to adjust to the light, but he could make out that the person who currently holding him had tan skin, blond hair, and red eyes with slits which looked similar to the ones he had before being reincarnated. And from what he could tell she seemed to be looking at him with a confused expression that seemed to be morphing into an frustrated scowl, 'what is she scowling about, this wench should be grateful she is basking in my presence', he thought arrogantly as one of the servants started to speak.

(Gyokuro's POV)

When she held her newborn son for the first time the first thing she noted was that he had the same blond hair as her and her 3 year old daughter Kahlua, the same red slitted eyes attributed to vampires, the same skin tone as her husband Issa and oddly enough he had jagged red marks on his upper body that looked like tribal tattoos, she also noted he was awfully quite for a newborn(though she could've sworn she saw the baby sent a glare promising death to the servant who slapped him in the but in order to make sure he was alive) . The first thing she did when she grabbed a hold on him was check how much yoki he was born with in order to determine his potential, and was at first confused that she couldn't sense any yoki from the child at all, but then became frustrated when she kept trying and couldn't even sense one indication of yoki in his body ,scratch that ,she couldn't sense the child at all even with enemy zero.

This didn't make any sense, it's as if her son didn't exist and yet here he was in her arms. Was it some kind of new vampire ability that manifested itself in him or was he just born so weak he has zero presence."Gyokuro-sama is something wrong" asked one of her servants that helped in delivering her enigma of a child."Is there something wrong?, OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG,WHY CAN'T I SENSE ONE DROP OF YOKI ON MY BABY!?"she yelled at her servants as they started to cower under her anger. She had hoped that with the birth of a child Issa would finally stop giving his attention to that bitch Akasha but when she did get pregnant she found out that Akasha was also carrying on of Issa's children. The child was born two weeks ago ,a girl ,though she was ill but miraculously and suspiciously recovered much to her disappointment. She at least hoped that her child would be born with more power than Akasha's brat, but now here she is with her child in her arms and the boy seems to not have even one ounce of power. She wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all, would Issa blame her?, to vampires especially those of the Shuzen family power was very important and having none is disgraceful. Then she became scared, she couldn't bear the thought of disowning her children, cold hearted and sadistic she may be, but she cared for her children, they were her flesh and blood and the only ones she believed wouldn't leave her.

(Gilgamesh POV)

Yoki? was that the energy these beings seem to possess, whatever the case it seems his 'mother' was clearly distressed at not being able to sense any of his 'yoki', not surprising as he still had his presence concealment active. By her reaction he would have to guess that power was very important to this family, well he suppose he could let out a fraction of his power, if only to calm these peon's down, besides he should exert himself as an alpha if he's going to be living with these people. 'Remember this mongrels and engrave it into your soul's you are in the presence of the KING!' and with that he let out approximately 60% of his 'Yoki'.

(Gyokuro POV)

She was about to scream at her servants to leave when she felt a sudden weight press on her, and by the looks of it the rest of the servants, if not the whole castle felt it. She quickly turned around at where she laid her newborn boy, and where the mass amounts of power was coming from, only to gape as her ceiling was destroyed by a pillar of light with an orange outline reminiscent to the sun that was surrounding her infant son. Whatever this power was it felt similar to yoki except was at least twice as potent as Akasha's yoki and felt pure and overwhelming the, amount that was pouring out was equal if not more than what she could unleash.

When the light died down, many of the vampires in the castle came running to her room only to also gape in shock as they felt the power coming from her child as well. For a moment no one moved as she went to her child and picked him up gently, she stared at him for a while, only for him to stare back at her groggily.

After what felt like hours, which was only a few seconds she smiled brightly at her child and gave him a kiss on his cheek, 'not even one year old and has power rivaling a shinso's' she thought gleefully as turned around to the crowd she saw Akasha with Tenmei Mikogami next to her. Akasha was staring at her baby boy with shock on her face and Mikogami had a wary look in his eyes. She flashed a smug smile to the two of them , and walked pass them in stride and looked for an empty room to lay her little prince, no not a prince a king. 'A king? hmm if you're going to be a king what better name for you than that of the first king' she thought. She looked at him and said "Gilgamesh, the will be your name my little king." She continued walking forward completely missing the amused grin on her sons face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/stay night or Rosario vampire**

The first thing that Issa Shuzen thought when he had arrived home was 'What happened to my roof?'. For some reason he has been feeling something strange from the castle, It felt like yoki but also different and extremely potent. He was not the best sensor around, but you'd have to be very incompetent to not feel power of that magnitude.

It has been a day since he got a call from one of the servants in his castle saying that his and Gyokuro's newborn son had been born while he was on business. The odd thing was that the servant seemed nervous for some reason, but he didn't ask why. He hoped that his son wasn't born ill like his 2 week old daughter Moka was, the thought of losing his first born son was not appealing.

When he entered the castle he was treated to the sight of Akasha holding their daughter Moka in her arms."Welcome home Issa how your trip" asked Akasha, as Issa came up to her and gave her a small kiss on the lips, and one to Moka on her forehead.

" It went well, I came here as fast as I could to meet my son, by the way why is there a hole on the castle roof?" he said, only to raise an eyebrow as Akasha shifted nervously as soon as he said that. 'Okay now I'm curious, what happened during my absence?' he mentally asked himself.

"Um, well you see, something unexpected happened during your son's birth" she said nervously "and, yes your son was born healthy, and is currently on the upper floor, but...,It's better if you go and see for yourself" she said as she led him to the highest floor on the castle.

As they walked, he could feel whatever power he was feeling earlier get stronger as he moved forward."Akasha, what is that power peculiar energy I've been feeling since I got here?" he asked curiously. Whatever it was it wasn't hostile he supposed, so he wouldn't be too alarmed, but he was also interested to who or what was emitting such potent yoki, I was more potent than Akasha', which by itself was a scary thought, and right now it was being somewhat suppressed ,which perturbed and excited him at the same time.

"That was the unexpected something" she said and opened the door to what he assumed to be his son's nursery.

When he looked inside he saw his daughter Kahlua, and his other wife Gyokuro with a small bundle in her arms. What shocked him was that the potent yoki he was feeling this whole time seemed to be coming from the same bundle Gyokoro was holding. When the door opened two mentioned occupants looked at them. Kahlua gave a bright smile at them while Gyokuro gave a scowl at the sight of Akasha."Daddy, your home!" exclaimed a happy Kahlua as she run up to her father and gave him a hug. He returned her hug and walked towards Gyokuro with a slight smile on his face.

"Let me see him" he told Gyokoro . She gave him happy and slightly smug smile and handed him the newborn. The boy from what he could see had blond hair, that was slightly brighter than Gyokuro's, and had the same skin tone as himself. For some reason he seemed to have red tribal tattoos on his upper body, he seem to be asleep at the moment."What are these markings, do they have something to do with the power I feel from him" he questioned.

"I don't know what they are, but you should know something" Gyokoro said seriously. He looked at her and raised a brow and asked "what?".

"When he was born I couldn't sense a drop of power from him, even with my enemy zero" she said "it was like he didn't exist at all even when I was holding him in my arms" then she paused and let that sink in " It wasn't until after when I was about to dismiss the servants that the yoki you feel now erupted from him in quantities rivaling what I could release and destroyed part of the castles roof" she said in pride at the feat her son achieved.

Issa's eyes widened at what he was hearing, Gyokoro was by far the best sensor in the vampire race, with her enemy zero and echo location abilities she could sense all life forces within a several thousand meter radius. Not only that but she was also one of the strongest living vampires in existence, only below him and Akasha, so to be told his not even 1 week old son was undetectable to his mother for even a moment and that he had quantities of yoki at her level left him speechless.

"(squirm)" Issa looked down at his son and saw that he was awake and was staring at him, albeit groggily with his patented vampire eyes, oddly enough it looked as if the boy was measuring his worth with the stare he was giving him. He smiled at his son with no small amount of pride, and asked his wife "have you named him yet?"

"Yes I named him after the oldest known king in history, Gilgamesh" she said "Fitting isn't it"

"Hmmm, Gilgamesh Shuzen, Yes it does have a nice ring to it" said Issa as he lay the child on his crib.

(**7 months later**)

Issa Shuzen sat on his throne musing over the last few months. First of all it seems that Gyokoro was once again pregnant. He sighed at that, It seems like that women was trying too hard to please him, although he supposed he was at fault as he had spent less time with her and her children, favoring Akasha and Moka.

Speaking of children his thoughts were brought to that of his firstborn son. The first couple of weeks after his birth he had been the talk of the castle. The residents of the castle and guests started to refer to him as some of prodigy or as some new form of vampire greater than a shinso. He quickly brought an end to that and ordered that anyone found talking about him out of the castle would be executed. The last thing he needed was for other yokai families to find out about him and try to kidnap or assassinate him to eliminate the potential threat he could pose to them.

The weird thing though, was the boy himself. The boy never cried and refused to be fed from a baby bottle, opting instead to be fed from cups or spoons. When he was 5 months old he started walking and refused to crawl like most babies do. One time a pair of vampires dueled to settle a dispute while the audience, being the residents of the castle, acted as witnesses. While the vampires fought he was treated to the sight of his 6 month old son seated lazily on the throne next to his, with his right arm supporting his face and his left arm holding a cup of...wine? he seemed to be amused by the two vampires trying to kill each other. It was both a disconcerting and adorable sight, though he did wonder where the wine came from.

The boy had seemed to be oddly fond of his sisters and slightly protective. Whenever Kahlua was teased by other residents of the castle for being clumsy and an idiot, they often found themselves being urinated on by the infant boy who usually wore a mocking smirk as he did so. And whenever Gyokuro would glare at Moka she found herself being equally glared at by Gilgamesh.

An amused snort nearly escaped his mouth as he remembered the first words of Gil, as Kahlua often called him.

(flashback)

"Come on Gilgamesh, say mother" said Gyokuro to her stubborn son, as he looked at her with a bored look on his face. Issa was also present and watched as his wife tried to get his son to talk.

"M-m-m-m-o" said Gilgamesh seemingly struggling to get the words in his mouth. Issa moved closer to see if his son would be successful to say the words, as Kahlua was 1 year old when she said her first words and Gil was at least half that age, so it would be pretty impressive to succeed this early into his growth.

"M-m-m-o-n-n-g-r-r-e-l-l, mong-rel" he said

...

...

(flashback)

It was amusing to say the least, though for some reason Gyokuro was more pleased than insulted by her child's first word.

It's been 7 months since his 'birth' and has been informative. Apparently he was now a vampire, not a dead apostle. It seems as though he was reborn in a different dimension, it also seems as though the legends of his dimension such as his own, exist in this world as well. Monsters hide from humans in their own communities and are only documented in myth and stories.

He learned that vampires are seen as one of the strongest S-class monsters in the world. They are usually very prideful and battle-hungry, and like dead apostles seem to drink blood. There power usually revolves over their ability to saturate their muscles with yoki which grants them super strength, not to mention enhanced reflexes, senses, high regeneration, allure, and the shunned ability 'wealth of power'. The last one got him to shake his head in amusement, to think these fools would shun a ability that is similar the one that was used to match him because they want to stay 'pretty'. He wasn't going to make the same mistake, he had seen firsthand the power to shape shift from his friend Enkidu and knew how useful it was. Vampires also have a weakness to water and silver crosses.

Another thing was his new 'sisters', he had to admit he was quite fond of them, he has never had siblings before, but he found the position of brother(even if he was physically younger) to be enjoyable. It did irk him though when his 'mother' glared at or mistreated Moka, or when the other vampires mocked his clumsy 'older 'sister. He even urinated on those who dared to do so, he wasn't ashamed of it , he was the king and the world was his urinal.

(**17 months later**)

'How dull', thought Gilgamesh as he observed the other vampires blab on about meaningless things. It was his birthday and a feast was made in his honor, and all though he found the food to be acceptable, there was nothing entertaining going on, and he was slowly dying of boredom.

Nothing major has happened these past months, and Gilgamesh was losing his patience being cooped up in the castle. On the bright side he did make some very interesting discoveries about himself. First of all, it seems that his strength and regeneration rate are far above that of normal vampires, he would probably say that he was on par with shinso vampires in that category, but he hasn't seen any in action so he couldn't be sure. he also discovered that the reason he could sense the outside world while inside his mother's stomach was because of an ability he had apparently inherited from her. He had learned that his mother was the best sensor in the vampire race, mostly due to her ability 'enemy zero', which not only allows he great sensing and echo-location skills, but also the ability to see and understand the yoki flow of those she observed.

He found it disgusting that her power manifested in her hands, but luckily or unluckily, his manifested as a third eye on his forehead that could be closed and concealed, which he found preferable to the alternative.

"On-iii sha-ama " came the voice of a 9 month old little girl with light blond hair crawling to him, this was Kokoa Shuzen, his youngest little sister and also his favorite person in the castle, the fact that those were her first and only had words had nothing to do with her being his favorite ...('cough*Liar*cough')

He looked at her and smiled lightly, "well well , now how did you get away of the servants this time Kokoa" he said as he picked her up gently, and got a giggle from said girl in return. "Come along It's late, it's time for you to sleep, and for me to find something better to do than die of boredom watching these mongrels suck up and mock each other".

"Mon-gr-rral" said Kokoa, trying to imitate her older brother.

Gilgamesh looked at her for a moment, the patted her head and said "I'm so proud"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own fate/stay night or Rosario vampire**

**(6 years later)(Shuzen castle)**

On the courtyard of the castle belonging to the Shuzen family in Japan, a figure stood observing, as his youngest sister, who had dyed her hair auburn last year, picked another fight with his half-sister, Moka. The figure was a young man around 8 years of age with golden blond hair falling down on his head, slightly tan skin, and blood red eyes with slits. This was Gilgamesh Shuzen, the firstborn son of the Shuzen head and the former king of Uruk.

The last few years Gilgamesh has made somewhat of a reputation for himself. He was hailed as a prodigy by the vampire community as he could take down any vampire that would challenge him, and a genius, as he was more intelligent and knowledgeable than any vampire his age should be.

Over the years his power had grown to higher levels with his yoki quantity and quality surpassing any other, though no one knew exactly how powerful he was as he has never had a reason to go all out.

He had made sure to master and improve his control over his 'enemy zero',' wealth of power', and yoki control to the point where his senses could rival if not surpass his mother's, he could change the shape of his body to almost anything he desired, he could even harden his body to be as hard as diamonds, and his control over his special yoki had reached a point where he could emit quantities of it that could be controlled at will, hardened, and compressed to be use as a projectile.

He has even been working on a technique he had seen from a manga he had read. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Gilgamesh the king of heroes, kings, and Uruk had become an otaku, though he preferred the term 'literature enthusiast'.

It happened when Gilgamesh left the castle to escape the constant boredom using his Vimana, and landed in Akihabara. He was interested in why so many people enjoyed this 'manga' or 'anime' they kept going on about or why they had a whole town that practically specialized in selling them. So he 'persuaded' a clerk to give him one he thought looked interesting called 'Phantom Requiem for the Phantom', and 'presto' an otak-I mean 'literature enthusiast' was born.

"Wham!" oh, seems the fight was over.

"Ohhhhh" groaned Kokoa as Gilgamesh made his to her. "Why do you insist on challenging Moka every so often" said Gil. She snapped out of her daze and looked up to him groggily, "How can I expect to beat you if I can't beat Moka -oneesama" she muttered quietly.

Apparently it was loud enough for her older sister to hear though."What was that Kokoa, I thought I heard you say something, It sounded like you were implying that I was weaker than Gil" said an annoyed Moka as she walked up to her downed little sister.

Kokoa looked at her with an equally annoyed expression on her face "Hmph, of course you are, everyone knows Onii-sama is the strongest vampire out there, even Tou-sama isn't sure who would win in a fight between the both of them". This was true Issa had said that Gilgamesh's abilities had already surpassed his, but he had decades of battle experience and control(but then again so does Gilgamesh, but they don't need to know that), so It could be a close fight, but if you heard his tone when he said it, it would like a mix of pride and embarrassment.

Moka's eyes twitched at that and planted her foot on her sister's head. Although she knew what Kokoa said was true her pride would never allow her to admit it. That didn't mean she hated her brother, on the contrary she loved and admired her brother. Despite both her and Kahlua being older than him, he always acted as the older one. But as they grew she started feeling envious of him which led to a one sided rivalry between them.

"Are you two fighting again?, how many times do I have to tell you nothing good comes out of fighting" said Kahlua, who walked into the courtyard with a broom in her hand. She saw Moka with her foot on Kokoa's head, and Gil with his head buried in a manga and sweat dropped "actually maybe you should take it easier on Kokoa-chan".

"Kahlua's right, you four are siblings, so you should all get along" came the voice of Akasha Bloodriver who had been observing the children for a while "and besides we will be an important person coming to visit us today so please get along with her".

"Grrrr, Woof Woof" at the sound of Earl Gray, the family guard dog, barking they turned their attention to the front gate only to see said dog barking at a girl wearing an all black outfit with her eyes being covered by a black top hat. She seemed to be trying to pet the dog who had been given the affectionate name 'earl grey' or as Gilgamesh an Kokoa like to call him 'useless mongrel'.

"fufufu how cute, so do you want to try and bite me" she said only for the dog to suddenly run away scared and run circles around Moka " Earl Grey?, why are you running around scared, you're supposed to be a guard dog, that's shameful"

The stranger came closer to the group and removed her hat, "Heh, so he's called Earl Grey, I like that, It has always been a dream of mine to get a dog"

"Who...are you" asked Moka, she wasn't the only one curious, both Kokoa and Kahlua were wondering who the stranger was, Gil on the other hand didn't seem to register the girl as he seem to be ignoring everything around him in favor of the newest issue of 'Fullmetal Alchemist'.

"Huh didn't you hear, I'm going to be a new part of the family" said the stranger. ' New member ?' were the thought's of the three sisters, Gilgamesh on the other hand 'Kukuku, to think these two fools would try to bring their mother back to life without preparing a necessary sacrifice for equivalent exchange, what delicious tragedy'.

"Hello, I'm Akuha Shuzen, nice to meet you"

The group and the newly acquainted Akuha Shuzen made their way to the throne room with Gilgamesh trailing absently behind them oblivious to where they were going as he was to fixated on what he was reading. They came to a halt in the hallway when they saw Issa approaching them.

"Greetings, and thank you for coming, welcome to the Shuzen family. I am the head of this household, Issa Shuzen, nice to meet you" he said

"Nice to meet you as well, I have been waiting for this day to come. I am Akuha, It is an honor to finally meet you father" she said and gave a respectful bow.

As they made their way into the throne room where the rest of the Shuzen vampires and guests were gathered and gossiping about the new Shuzen heir, Issa started to give Akuha a run-through on the Shuzen Family, how their household was the only one that housed vampires, and how they were the 'problem-solvers' of the yokai underworld.

"Well, from now on you are a also a member of the Shuzen family, so make yourself at home. Now then, have you spoken to your new little siblings yet?" said Issa

"Yeah a little..." she said with hollow eyes at the word' sibling'. She then gave a bow to her new siblings an spoke "Thank you, my mother passed away when I was little and I have been living with a relative in China. I never thought I would have another family until I met our father, but for him to accept me into this family I am truly grateful"

"I'm Kahlua. Now that your here I guess I'm the second oldest". "I'm Moka, I'll be turning nine soon". "...I'm Kokoa, I would've preferred a younger sister though".

Everyone turned to Gilgamesh to hear his introduction only to sweat drop at him as he wasn't even paying attention to anything other than his manga at the moment.

"Gilgamesh! it is rude to ignore someone when they are speaking to you" said Issa with a twicthing eyebrow

Gil looked up from what he was reading and looked at his father with an annoyed expression "What is it"

"(Sigh), please introduce yourself to Akuha" said the Shuzen head as he gestured to Akuha

Gilgamesh looked at the girl for a moment then said "my name is Gilgamesh Shuzen , a pleasure " and went back to reading.

Akuha laughed awkwardly at that "Hehe, You four seem fun, I hope we get along".

"Now then Akuha" spoke Issa "I know this is a bit of a rush, but I would like to see your power first hand. Gilgamesh shall be your opponent" he looked at his son who looked back with a deadpan.

" Wouldn't Kahlua be a better match up, I might really kill her if she can't keep up" said Gilgamesh, this of course earned him an annoyed look from Akuha who thought she was being underestimated.

Issa in response gave him a smirk and said" I have heard nothing but praise for your eldest sister, I'm sure she'll survive" he gestured them to take their places."Well then my children...Kill each Other"

Akuha made the first move as she took a kenpo stance and struck forward with a punch, only to widen her eyes in shock when she made contact with Gil. She felt like she was punching a thick steel wall, her punch hadn't even fazed Gilgamesh, he just stood there calmly as the fist connected with his cheek.

"If that was the best you could do, I would suggest surrendering " said Gil. The reason the punch hadn't fazed him considering the force behind it was because he had used 'wealth of power to harden and compact his back, legs, cheeks, and skin and created a layer of hardened yoki around the area struck.

' I put a lot of force into that punch, if that didn't faze him another strike won't either' thought Akuha 'no choice then, I really didn't want to use this until I fought Akasha, but it seems I won't win without it'

She then shifted her hand into a chop motion and activated 'Jigen-tou' and attacked again. Gilgamesh sensed something off with Akuha's hand and dodged her strike rather than let it hit. His eyes widened when her hand had cut through the pillar that was behind him like butter.

He wasn't the only one surprised the other vampires were amazed with it, only Issa and Akasha recognized the technique though and narrowed their eyes slightly at her.

Not willing to take any chances Gilgamesh opened his third eye 'Enemy Zero!' in order to analyze the technique, It seemed to use ones yoki to postpone the dimension in which they exist allowing the infused limb to pass through physical matter. He'd have to practice it himself as the move itself had a lot of potential uses , but since the technique can cut through physical matter easily he wanted to see how it fared against spiritual matter. Akuha was of coursed surprised by the third eye, she almost mistaked him for a yasha, but did not let herself be distracted and continued her attack.

Akuha increased her speed and charged at Gil with the intent on finishing the fight quickly, as her blade was about to reach him he smirked at her and a golden ribcage made of extremely hardened yoki encased Gil and blocked her attack.

'W-what!?' was the thought on all the vampires watching as the golden ribcage around Gilgamesh began to grow and form the shape of a giant top-half of a skeleton. Kokoa, as the only person other than Gilgamesh to read manga in the castle instantly realized what the skeleton was and looked at it with star's in her eyes.

"**Utu**(God of the Sun)" muttered Gilgamesh and used his Utu to swiftly grab Akuha , who tried to phase though the giant hand of the spectral Skeleton, but alas the figure encasing Gil was made of spiritual energy and she was unable to escape it.

Gilgamesh then proceeded to squeeze Akuha with his technique, only to stop as Issa clapped his hands hard signifying the end of the fight. Gil would have usually used his Gates of Babylon to quickly end the fight but so far he hasn't revealed it to anyone and rather not be asked unnecessary questions. His Utu dropped Akuha and receded back into him.

Issa then spoke"Thank you both, I now have a good Idea how strong Akuha is, she did much better than expected. Akuha you must be tired ,take the rest of the day to rest."

As Akuha was about to get up Gilgamesh stuck out his hand to help her " you weren't half bad, most of the mongrels who challenge me can't even get me to move, we should spar again once you get stronger ".

Akuha was a bit surprised at his gesture as he wasn't as hospitable earlier, but nonetheless took his hand. "Aiya, id like that, but don't expect it our next fight to be so easy, Gil-kun" she said with a smile.

A/N: sorry if the fight scene sucked. And yes Utu is a ripped off version of susanoo, only gold with orange flames, and named after the sumerian sun god.


End file.
